blakcs invastion
by astarlauncher
Summary: after being defeated by vegtio the time ring sends black and zamus billions of years into the future were earth has been renamed remnant black and zamus diced to destroy all life but its not going to be easy
1. Chapter 1 prolog

"It's time to end this vegito" merged zamusu said

"Let's see if you can keep up with this" vegito said "raaaaaaaaaa" blue aura shot up around him and his hair spiked up and turned blue as he enter the super saiyan god super saiyan form

"Super saiyan god huh let's see if that can take this" merged zamus said he swung his hands to the side and put his hand in the shape of a ball "kaaa maaa haaaa maaaa" but before he could finish his sentence he got punched in the stomach

"Stop stealing my moves" vegito said he then kicked him in the head and sent him flying into the air "final kamehameha" he yelled the beam went straight at merg zamus

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa damit all damn all the saiyans" suddenly the time ring around his finger glowed "w what's going on with the time ring" suddenly a portal opened up behind him and he was sent flying in


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to becon

Black opened his eyes and sat up he looked around it appeared he was in a forest he saw zamus lying next to a tree then he realized he was no longer fused with zamsu

"Ug" zamus grownd as he got up

"Zamus" black said

"Black where are we" zamus asked

"I have not idea it looks like the time ring sent us into the future"

"The saiyans must have found a way to activate the time ring" when zamus said that black got angry

"Rraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he yelled and every tree around them got destroyed

"Stop that do you want to draw attention to yourself" zamus said then they heard someone in the distance

"Do not be afraid to kill anything in your path or you will die" a gray haired man said "on the other side of the forest there is a temple retrieve a relic from the temple and make your way back here" black was about to attack but zamus stopped him

"We need to find out more about this time before we kill the humans we can use are psychic connection to talk to each other once we find out where we mare we can kill them we have to know if goku, vegeta and trunks are still alive"

"Fine"

 **(at beacon cliffs)**

Ozpin was giving a speech about how they had to be prepared then we heard a death stalker

"What who are they" i heard my sister yang say i looked to where she was pointing and saw 2 people one looked like a hummon but the other looked like an alien he had green skin white hare and he was wearing a uniform similar to the other guy the death stalker stabed the guy with green skin everyone thot he was dead but he grabbed the claw and pulled it out of his chest

"My immortal body makes me invincible" zamus said then he punched the deathstalker and it exploded

"W what he killed it in one punch yang said

 **(with goku black and zamus** )

"That was overkill" black said

"Whatever come on let's go see what's going on up there" zamus said

"Rrr ya we get to talk to hummons why don't you just let me wipe them out zamus" black said

"No we have to find out who's strong wso we can eliminate them so that they will not pose a threat when we invade" zamus said

"Rrr fine" both black and samus started walking towards the clif

 **(beacon cliffs)**

"There coming this way" glynda said

"What do they want" weiss thot suddenly they both flew up and hovered in the air in front of them

"The hell how can they fly" yang yelled

"Where are we" black asked

"W what" glynda asked

"Where are we" zamus asked

"You're at the beacon" ozpin said

"Wheres beacon" black asked

"Wait you don't know where beacon is where your born yesterday or are you just dum" card asked

"Rrrrrrr" black started to growl zamus saw his hair starting to spike up

"Black" zamus said

"Rrrrrr whatever just tell us where beconis"

"How do you not know where beacon is it's the most prestigious fighting school in the world" weiss said

"Just answer the question" zamus commanded his patience wearing thin

"In vale" ozpin said

"Hmm they must have renamed earth" black said

"earth wait what who are you guys" weiss said

"My name is goku black but you can just call me black for short and this is zamus"

"Ok well seeing as you destroyed a deathstalker in one punch and you can fly i would like to see you in my office" ozpin said "come with me" ozpin started to walk away but black and zamus did not follow

"Come on let's go there's no more information we can get here" black said

"WHAT YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO OZPIN THEY OZPIN'S OFFICE AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE" weiss yelled

"Ya you got a problem with that" black said

"YES I DO YOU DON'T JUST IGNORE SOMEONE LIKE HIM"

"Why should i care i don't give a crap about his place"

"W WHAT ARE YOU STUPID"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP" black yelled at her everyone stared in shock at balck and how he had just threatened to kill her

"Lets see what he has to say" zamus said

"What why" black asked then he heard sam's voice in his head she was talking to him using there psychic connection

"We can use this to get more information and we might be able to find out who the strongest warriors are"

"Fine" black said out loud they both flew down and landed behind ozpin and followed him into the building

When they got into the building they headed towards ozpin's office

"I can't sense this man's ki" black said using the psychic connection

"Ya i couldn't sense any ki out side eather" zamus said

"I don't think this world has ki"

"Well that will help us" they walked into ozpin's office ozpin sat down and offered both of them a seat

"No thanks ill stand" zamus said

"Me too" black said

"Suit yourself" ozpin said "well since you have not heard of bacon i'm guessing you're not from around here"

"Yes" zamus said

"Well i was wondering if you would like to stay here for a while and show us some of your strength we could use some of your powers to help power up are weapons"

"Sure why not" zamus said

"What are you doing" black said in his mind

"We don't have a place to stay so we can stay here and we can take out any strong warriors her so they won't try to stop us" zamus said

"So you will be stay here with us" ozpin said out loud

"Yes" zamus said

"Ok your dorm number is number 76 you'll be next to team RWBY's dorm" ozpin said

"Ok come on black" zamus said and they both walked out


	3. Chapter 3 first target

When they walked into the room the both collapsed on there beds

"uhh traveling through time wears you out but on a different subject WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" black yelled

"Oh relax i already told you about the plan" zamus

"Ya but this is stupid why would we show them are powers when we attack they'll be prepared" black said

"Then we won't show them are full power"

"Rrr alright maybe this can work"

"It will now get some sleep there going to try to gauge are power tomorrow"

"Fine"

When they woke up they walked out the door team RWBY saw them

"Oh hey black zamus" ruby said

"Be nice we don't want them to suspect anything" zamus said in his mind

"Hey" black said "um sorry i never got your name

"Oh ya i'm ruby this is weiss, yang and blake" ruby said then they herd the speakers

"Will goku black and zamus report to the training area and all students please report to the training area as well" when everyone arived there black and zamus got onto the fighting stage

"Alright all we need you to do is power up and we can gauge your power and hopefully see if we can channel that power into weapons to make better ones" glynda said black and zamus walked into the center of the stage and started to power up

"Rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" black and zamus yelled green aura shot up around zamus and black arua shot up around goku black

"N no way look at there power" jaune said the power meter read 70,000 80,000 90,000 100,000 then they both stopped

"Alright i think thats enof" black said everyone stared at them in shock the power meter had 100,000 for both zamus and black

"Th thank you zamus and black" glynda said in shock zamus and black left the arena and went back to their dorm

"I'm going to go and watch some of the fights and see who we should eliminate first" zamus said he walked out of the room and into the fighting area and hid in the corner and watch a fight between a girl with red hair and a guy with silver armor samus looked at the battle screen the fighters were pyrrha nikos and cardin winchester cardin charged at pyrrha and swung his mace pyrrha blocked this attack and kicked him in the stomach then hit him with her spear he fell to the ground the fight on the battle screen the word out was over cardins picture

"Damnit nikos" cardin said

"Good fight" nikos said

"Whatever" cardin sid then stormed off

"We have are first targeted" zamus thot

 **sorry for the short chapter next time i will have black and zamus fight agenst pyrrha hope you enjoy that**


	4. Chapter 4 black vs pyrrha

Zamus walked back into the room and saw black doing push ups

"So find any targets" black asked

"Ya pyrrha nikos" zamus said

"Hmm let me reserch her" black said he stopped doing push ups and walked over to the computer

"Looks like this pyrrha girl is famous graduated from signal top of her class she's won 10 fighting tournaments ranked 1st in each one you picked one hell of a target" black said

"Yes she looks invincible but in the end she is only human and we are gods" zamus said

"I got this target you can have the next one" black said

"Whatever" samus said as black walked out of the room pyrrha was in hte computer lab doing research for a school project black walked in and pyrrha saw him

"Oh hey black what are you doing here" pyrrha asked

"Nothing just looking around" black said "what are you doing here"

"Oh i'm working on a school project" pyrrha said

"Oh maby i can help you " black said

"Ya ok" but as soon as pryhha turned around black kicked her in the back "g gaaaa w what" then black started to rapidly punch pyrrha in the back then he punched her into a computer and she fell to the ground

"AHAHAHAH oh it feels so good to not have to pretend to be nice"

"W what are you talking about" pyrrha asked as she got up

"Hahaha humans are so stupid you thot me and zamus we're here to help you no we're going to wipe out the human race starting with you" black said and pointed at pyrrha

"You your piece of trash" pyrrha yelled black charged at her and punched her in the stomach

"Can you handle this" black then punched her in the face and she slammed into the wall

"THAT'S IT" pyrrha yelled and grabbed her spear and charged at black black blocked preas spear and smiled

"That the best you got" he said

"Nope" then pyrrha punched him in the stomach then started to hit black with her spear she got 20 hits in before she kicked him into a computer "not laughing now are we" pyrrha said but when black got up he was smiling

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH thank you all you've done is make me more stronger this is the power of the saiyans the more we get hit the stronger we become this pain will add to my one strength AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA so thank you for helping me kill you" black charged at pyrrha she swung her spear but black grabbed it and spun and kicked her she slammed into the wall "this weapon appears to be the only way you can fight so how will you fight without it" then black stabbed the spear into his hand but it didn't bleed the spear dispersed black kept pushing the spearing his hand then he pulled it out the spear was purple and it was as long as the entire room "this is the weapons of the gods" black yelled then he swung the spear

"G gaaaaaaa" pyrrha yelled as it hit her black started swing the spear rapidly hitting pyrrha she slammed into the wall her armor was broken into she was out of arua and had not weapon and she was badly injured she stood no chance against black "no i won't die here" pyrrha yelled then she stuck her hand out and used her semblance making one of the computers flew at black hitting him in the head he fell over and dropped his weapon and it returned to normal pyrrha grabbed the weapon and pointed it at black "surender" she said

"Not a chance" black said then he kicked pyrrha's leg she tripped and dropped the spear black jumped up and grabbed the spear when he landed he stabbed the spear into pyrrha's leg

"Ahhhhhhhh" pyrrha screamed "d dammit"

"It's over miss nikos" black said

"No no it's not" pyrrha screamed she grabbed the spear out of her leg and swung it up black dodged the spear and punched her in the stomach

"This" black punched her in the stomach "is" black punched her in the leg "over" black puncher her in the head she slammed into a computer she pointed a finger at black and every computer in the room went at black

"It's over for you" pyrrha said

"Not this again" black said be held up his hand and a pink energy beam came out of it and destroyed all the computers and slammed into pyrrha

"G g gaaaaaaaaaaa" she yelled when the beam stopped pyrrha had 4 broken bones she was laying on the ground "r rrr n no" black held up his hand in his had was a black energy ball

"Good by miss nikos" black throw the ball at pyrrha and it exploded taking pyrrha with it

 **hope you enjoyed tell me who you think black and zamus should go after next anyways see ya and if your wondering yes i will have black turn into a super saiyan rose so ya by**


	5. Chapter 5 sorry

p id="docs-internal-guid-1697f0b7-4ab4-1ac2-44ad-248c8daa497e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hey guys i have some sad news i'm don't know i'm going to stop making this story i just have lost motivation to make this i might return to this story some day but for right now this story is canceled /span/p 


End file.
